


Silent Night

by Follow2thedark



Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Innocence, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Fic, Kid Steve Rogers, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Follow2thedark/pseuds/Follow2thedark
Summary: Best Friends Bucky and Steve are told the hard truth about Santa. Will the boys devise a plan to catch Santa in the act to prove Mrs. Barnes wrong or will they just believe?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not beta’d at all and that shouldn’t be allowed yet here we are. Merry Christmas!

_** Christmas Eve, 7 year old Steve Rogers, 8 (almost 9 thank you very much) year old Bucky Barnes ** _

“You’ve got to sleep Bucky! He won’t come if we’re not asleep!” Steve whispers up to his best, on the top bunk. Steve’s mom had already come into his room twice to tell the boys to go to bed. 

“Stevie, I don’t know if he’s real! My Ma says Santa isn’t, but if we stay up we can catch him and prove her wrong,” Bucky whispers down. Bucky would love to prove his mom wrong. When Winnifred Barnes told the boys Santa wasn’t real, Bucky saw the hurt in Steve’s eyes. Bucky didn’t like it when Steve was hurt.

Steve’s bedroom is dark, the colorful lights of the Christmas tree and other decorations creeping in under Steve’s closed bedroom door. The small apartment was quiet, both boys straining their ears to hear any noise.

“But he might get mad if we try to catch him,” Steve says, worry wrinkling his brow. 

“Nah, he’d probably be happy to prove my old Ma wrong,” Bucky says. Bucky knows he’d be happy to prove her wrong at least.

“I don’t know...” Steve hedges. 

Bucky’s head pops over the top edge of the bed, looking down into the dark void of the bottom bunk where he knows Steve is lying. 

“What are you scared?” Bucky challenges, knowing the smaller boy never runs away from a challenge. 

“No!” Steve says much too loudly, slapping his hands over his mouth. Both boys hold their breath, waiting to hear Steve’s mom coming back to tell them to sleep again.

“ _Jerk_ !”  Steve whispers indignantly.

“ _Punk_ ,”  Bucky teases back. The older boy climbs down from the top bunk, and climbs into the bottom bunk with his best friend. Throwing the blankets over their heads the boys move to their sides to face each other.

“You know we don’t have to catch him if you don’t want to, Stevie. We can just peek and see,” Bucky tries to convince his best friend.

“I really don’t want to know Buck, I just wanna keep believing. Can’t we just believe?” Steve says, a slight quiver to his voice. He didn’t want Bucky to know he was close to tears, he was a big kid.

Bucky doesn’t like it when Stevie is hurt. Bucky can hear the hurt in Stevie’s voice as he begs to keep believing. Bucky pulls Steve into a tight hug, the smaller boy’s skinny arms wrap tightly around Bucky’s back, his blonde head tucked under Bucky’s chin.

“Yeah Stevie, we can just believe.”

The boys fall asleep holding each other, just believing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s all just believe, a little longer ❤️


End file.
